A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the well. In many completion systems, electrical devices, such as sensors, flow control valves, and so forth, are provided in the well. Such completion systems are sometimes referred to as “intelligent completion systems.” An issue associated with deployment of electrical devices in a well is the ability to efficiently communicate power and/or data with such electrical devices once they are deployed in the well.